Going To A Town
by AlmostL0v3r
Summary: If being a social outcast wasn't enough, Naruto get his ass handed to him on a silver platter of humiliation. Naruto tries find himself only to be devestated by the one person he thought fell for. NejiNaru, Implied SasuNaru Yaoi
1. Burnt Down

The day had begun like any other school day. Half-conscience students started walking in tiredly to their first class of the day. The bright haired blonde junior walked in to his homeroom and slumped back asleep in his desk snoring softly. Kakashi-Sensei was going to be late anyway so why not get some shut eye. Sasuke Uchiha then walked in the door with his posse of fan girls.

Even though, the Uchiha was too proud to admit it, he had been dating the snoring blonde for about 5 months now. Well, not out in the open anyways. The blond had always been flamboyant and didn't really care if anyone knew he was gay, he was afraid, mostly, of what his friends would say.

Students continued to hustle in the room taking their seats waiting for the daily announcements. The got there daily lunch menu and a bit of gossip as well.

Ino squealed, "Announcement time!" She hopped up from her desk and flicked on the T.V. in the corner of the room. Most of the students' heads turned to the screen, except those who were dead asleep. The student announcements began on the television screen.

"Today, the cafeteria will be serving mystery meat so you all better dodge that bullet or pray that you brought your own lunch. On a higher note, our very own Naruto Uzumaki is gay..."

"WHAT?!?" Naruto shrieked at the screen as if it was going to stop Sakura from her daily announcements. If he wasn't paying attention then, he sure the hell was now.

"We found this live video of him exclaiming his love to Sasuke Uchiha..." This earned Naruto several death glares from Sasuke's psychotic fan girls. The screen changed from Sakura to a crudely made video pointing towards Naruto's bed. Naruto was hugging Sasuke and crying. "I love you so much, Sasuke." All the girls gasped in the room. Naruto was on the point of breaking his desk he was so angry. The camera was picked up then turned towards the Uchiha in question. "You really shouldn't have pranked an Uchiha, Uzumaki." The television switched back to Sakura with her evil fake ass pink hair of doom and had a shit-eating grin like she accomplished making it to the top of Mount Everest. In the background Tsunade, the principal, stormed in yelling at Sakura and the whole announcement crew.

"You are ALL suspended until further notice!!" She yelled lividly.

"Ha, like you could. We were just exposing that that monster is threat the male population of the school. And if you suspend us you'll hear from my father." Sakura replied smoothly.

Kakashi chose the worst time to come into the class and turn off the TV. Everyone stared at Naruto waiting for him to say something, to deny that he was gay. He stood up and grinned, "Well, you caught me. I'm a flaming Homosexual! Whoop-dee-fucking-doo!! Too bad it didn't show the part where you were fucking me Uchiha!" With that said he gave Sasuke an ice cold glare. The bell rang and he was the first to bolt out of the classroom.

"That was fucking low Uchiha, even for you." Kiba said with a murderous look followed Naruto out trying to catch up with him, along with a lazy Shikamaru and Choji munching on some new flavor of potato chips, yogurt...

They didn't notice the guilty glint in Sasuke's obsidian eyes. _What have I done...? I shouldn't care that I hurt him._

Meanwhile, in a different classroom, a white-eyed, long brown-haired Hyuuga was frowning at the black screen. _Well, that was interesting... Hmm... Naruto Uzumaki..._

Naruto's P.O.V.

_Well it's out. Everyone knows now. The social outcast, Naruto Uzumaki is gay. Yes GAY. As if my life wasn't shitty enough. Just gives more reasons for people to condemn and bully me. I didn't want anyone to know. I wasn't ready for anyone to know! Fucking Sasuke played my like a fine-tuned fiddle. The bastard just had me believing that he loved me. It was all just a joke._

I tried to keep the tears at bay as I left the classroom, trying to smile like it didn't affect me at all... But it hurts so fucking much... I keep walking fast to the roof of the school to think.

I can't stand his stare and his smirk, their staring and the contempt in their eyes. Their all laughing at me. _How could he do this to me...?_

Flashback (Normal P.O.V.)

Fingers ran through gold, silky hair lazily after their round of passionate love making.

"Naruto..." Sasuke pants.

"Hmm...?" Naruto looked lazily at him.

The bed shifted weight as he faced Naruto fully. He smoothly ran his fingers on the kitsune's cheek. "I love you."

"S-S-Sasuke, a-are you sure? I mean you don't have to say it yet if you're not ready. Don't--"

"Shut up Dobe. We've been together for 5 months now and it felt right saying it. I'll even say it again," he says with a knowing smirk, "I love you, Naruto."

Tears started to well up in his eyes as he pulled Sasuke into a bone crushing hug. "I love you too. I love you so much, Sasuke." Sasuke continued to hold him and pet his hair until he fell asleep. He placed Naruto's head gently on the pillow and hopped out of bed in search of his cell phone.

He dialed a number; the phone rang on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, it's done."

"Good." She giggled into the phone

"Don't forget your part of the deal."

"Don't forget yours, Sasuke-kun."

"Whatever." Sasuke cringed.

He hung up. Gathered his clothes and removed the camera he had hidden in Naruto's book shelf. He dressed himself and left the room.

"Now time for revenge, dobe." he whispered. He faces the camera towards himself. "You really shouldn't have pranked an Uchiha, Uzumaki."

The camera shut off.

End Flashback (Still Normal P.O.V.)

"Fucking fag!"

"Eww don't look at him you might catch AIDS!"

_Fucking idiots. I hope they get impaled by a giant AIDs contaminated gorilla dick. _Naruto thought.

Naruto struggled with his emotions between angry, hurt and betrayal and continued to walk up the stairs. _Almost there..._ He opened the door to the roof and let out a sob. His body was shaking and his face was in his hands. Tears overflowing through his fingers. He didn't notice the figures of Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji were standing behind him. Shikamaru placed his hand on Naruto shoulder. Naruto jerked around eyes wide.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed. His friends just stood calmly looking at their downtrodden friend.

"WHAT?! Come to make fun of the 'fucking fag'! Did you come here to make my life more miserable than it already is?!" He yelled.

"Naruto, since when have we ever cared about your sexual orientation? We never listen to the other rumors either. We make our own judgments. Troublesome..."said the lazy genius sighing.

"Yeah man. We don't care if you're gay. How long have we've known each other? Hmm... Let me see... since freshman year. If it makes you feel any better I'm bi." Kiba said trying to calm him down. Choji continued to eat his yogurt flavored chips and kept nodding his head. Naruto sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

"Really? You're bi?" Kiba nods.

"Why do you think I wanted to be your friend? Heh."

"Asshole." Naruto deadpanned.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." Kiba swings his arm around Naruto's shoulder and laughs. "Alright, let's go to our next class. Show 'em that you're not ashamed to be yourself. Which is a 'flaming homosexual' as you put it before you dramatically exited homeroom. Drama queen... OW!"

Naruto punched Kiba in the arm and laughed. "Okay. Nooow I feel much better. Let's go then."

"Are you sure?" Choji asked. "We could skip, that is, if you want to."

"I'll be fine… sooner or later. Besides, Ruka would kill me if skipped his class." Naruto said with a lopsided grin. The gang followed him out the roof door into the school and went to English Literature with Naruto's guardian, Iruka-Sensei.


	2. I Got A Life To Lead

Walking to class, Naruto could feel eyes staring at him, but since Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji were there with him for moral support, it made Naruto feel so much better. What Naruto didn't notice was that a couple of people's eyes were full of lust and want towards Naruto. People meaning... about all of the gay population of the school. He chose to ignore them, but he couldn't ignore the white eyes of Neji Hyuuga. Naruto blushed and walked off picking up the pace. _Gah… His eyes are so intense! I can feel him staring at my back._

He just wanted to get to class on time... No one would have guessed that English Literature was Naruto's favorite subject and the one class he would never skip. He loves the way the words flow in poems and sonnets. _I wonder what we're doing today, _Naruto thought. Neji entered the class before him. He walks in after and takes the seat furthest away from his assigned seat next to Sasuke, that so happened to be next to the Hyuuga.

"Um... Is it okay if I sit here Hyuuga-san?" Naruto asks. White eyes turned to Naruto and nodded with a slight smile making Naruto blush again. "Thank you." _You look so good when you smile..._ Naruto thought. _Le sigh..._

"Good Morning, everyone!" Iruka said. He looked over the class and his eyes stopped at Naruto. He saw the announcements too, and as he continued to look at Naruto his eyes began to fill with sadness. His guardian already knew he was batting for the same team, he was just worried that Naruto would be at his breaking point. Naruto looked up at him mouthing, _"Can I sit here please?" _Iruka nodded understanding his decision. Naruto exhales a breath of relief.

"Okay! So, class since the announcements today didn't mention it," Iruka paused to glare at Sasuke and Sakura, "I've decided to tell you all that there will be an audition for the talent show contest that will be occurring this Friday after school." The class instantly started chattering about how great it was going to be and how they thought they were going to be in it.

Kiba taps Naruto on the shoulder. "Are you gonna try out? Because I was thinking we could get like a band together! That would be soo friggin' AWESOME!"

"I don't know Kiba."

"Awww! Please please please please..." Kiba continued pleading with him and pouting with big watery eyes.

"Just say yes, Naruto. I can't sleep with Kiba's whiny ass voice. Troublesome. Besides... we all know you're a great singer."

"Please please please..."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" He yelled.

"Because when we stay over, you wake us up with you singing in the shower..." Kiba said momentarily pausing from his pleading. "Please please please..."

"Now class..." Iruka started again.

"Please please ple-"

"Mr. Inuzuka. Please SHUT UP. Now, as I was about to say, the student council president and vice president will come up to tell you the details."

Naruto looked to Kiba and whispered, "I'll think about it."

Neji and Sasuke made their way up to the front of the class room and began discussing how the auditions will be run and where to sign up. Sasuke began telling the class that the auditions would be held in the auditorium. Naruto put his head down and placed his arms around his head trying to ignore his ex-lover's voice. As soon as Sasuke stopped speaking, Neji started. Telling the students that there will be judges of student council and teachers. Naruto was entranced by his deep voice and felt himself being lulled to sleep, which is until the bell rang.

Naruto and his crew started walking to their lockers.

At the time, Sasuke and Sakura were talking heatedly in the corner.

"You said you'd keep up your end of the bargain Sasuke." Sakura angrily whispered.

"You said I had to act like your boyfriend. Not be your boyfriend." Sasuke replied coldly.

"But doesn't it make you feel better to know someone that is as conniving as you who was tired of that blonde retard's antics. Now you better make people believe I'm your girlfriend or I'll tell everyone your gay as well."

Meanwhile, Naruto was laughing at a joke Kiba said. What Naruto saw next made his jaw drop. The evil pink blob and duck butt were making out in front of his locker! _How dare they?! _"HAVE YOU NO KAMI-DAMNED SHAME?!" he screams with tears in his eyes. "FIVE FUCKING MONTHS SASUKE! FIVE! Did that mean nothing to you?! Was it all just a CRUEL SICK JOKE?! You know in the back of my mind I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. I'm glad I listened to that damned voice telling me that you'd break my heart! You know what else... you guys just saved me the trouble of coming out altogether. Why do it myself while I can get others to do it for me, RIGHT?!"

Everyone in the hallway stood gaping at the blonde. Sasuke just stood there like a gaping fish and for the first time he was not able to come back with a retort or a snide comment. "Got nothing to say? Good! Kiba! I'm auditioning for that damn talent show contest and show this damn hypocrite," he glares at Sasuke, "just how damn good I am and just what he is missing out on."

Naruto walked away swaying his hips, making all the students eyes bug out. Kiba rushed to catch up behind him.

"YES! We'll get together after school." He slung his arm around Naruto and pulled the blonde to him. Kiba looked back and gave Sasuke a sly grin that clearly said _you've lost him and he ain't ever gonna take you back._ Kiba turned back to Naruto and continued chatting on their way to lunch. Sasuke glared at the back of Kiba's head hoping to set it on fire.

Was Sasuke mad? Yes.

Was he jealous? Hell yeah.

They walked into the cafeteria and sat at their table.

"Okay so, Naruto is going to be the lead singer with piano and I'm going to be guitar. Chouji can you do the drums?" Kiba asked.

"Well..."

"I'll pay for all of your disgusting flavored potato chips for a month!" He exclaims eagerly.

"If you put it that way. I'll do it! Oh sweet Maui Onion potato chips here I come!" Chouji's eyes shine with glee.

"So... Shikamaru will you play bass?" Naruto asked and gave his trademark puppy dog eyes brimming with false tears. "Pleassse?"

"Agh... Troublesome." Naruto jumped for joy at the answer.

"How do you know he said yes?"

"Gah Kiba, you should know what a good 'troublesome' from a bad 'troublesome' by the tone of his voice."

"But it always sounds the same!"

"No, it doesn't dog boy."

"Whatever you crazy blond... Do have any idea what we are going to play for the audition?" Kiba asked the group.

"Well, I have a couple of songs I've been working on..." Naruto says red-faced, remember them saying they listen to him in the shower. _I wonder what else they've heard._ At that thought he reddens further. "We could audition with an acoustic song with tambourine and if we get chosen we can totally blow them away with all that we've got!" He declares excitedly.

"So I take it you're auditioning?" Neji says in Naruto's ear. Startled, he falls out of his chair only to be caught by the young man.

"Eeek! G-bus Hyuuga-san you scared me! And yes, we are." Naruto lowers his head with reddened cheeks to hide his embarrassment.

"Naruto, you don't have to call me 'Hyuuga-san', Neji is just fine." He smiled and tilted Naruto head up and said, "And it's good that you're auditioning. Wouldn't want you to give up just because you feel everyone is against you."

"T-thank you." He replied nervously. Kiba grinned at his nervous stutter.

"Would you like me to go with you to sign up?" the Hyuuga asked.

"N-no that's okay. I wouldn't want to trouble you. In fact, me and Shikamaru were just going."

"We were?" Shikamaru says lazily.

"Yes! we were!" Naruto suddenly gets a burst of energy, rips Shikamaru out of his chair, sandwich in hand, and tosses him over his shoulder and ran off, leaving the whole cafeteria stunned.

"Wow. He's like a blonde hulk." Kiba says in awe.

Yelling echoed through the halls as Naruto ran to the signup sheet. "Put me down!" Naruto dropped Shikamaru on the floor unceremoniously. "You didn't have to drop me. Great, my sandwich touched the floor."

"Five second rule!" Naruto countered.

"That's disgusting. You owe me lunch."

"Yeah, well, you told me to put you down!" Naruto hollered back. They continued their little argument until Naruto ran into someone in front of the signup sheet. Angry sea foam eyes turned facing the two.

"G-gomen. I didn't mean to run into you, Sabuku-san." Naruto says warily.

Gaara Sabuku was well known for violence and also had a criminal record. Naruto waited for the delinquent to react. Gaara looked him up and down. Naruto started to feel self conscious and crossed his arms over himself making look more vulnerable. _Why is he staring at me? Where are his eyebrows?!_

"Cute." Gaara replied then walked away leaving a blushing Naruto.

"Gaaah! Boys aren't CUTE!"

I know the whole show the world your awesome through song is kind of overused, but this is how it's gonna go down!

You got a problem, then it's on like DONKEY KONG! lol

Next Chapitre is the auditions!


	3. I've Got a Soul To Feed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sorry it took so long folks!

Enjoy the next chapter! 3

The days had passed quickly that week and the band was hard at work.

"Alright Kiba, this is our last rehearsal until tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Aww, Naruto! We've got it down! It's perfect! If it was anymore perfect a robot would have to sing it!" Kiba whined back.

"Please Kiba," Naruto pouts, "Just one more time?" His eyes watered and gave a glossy effect making his blue eyes big and innocent. Kiba blushes. _So friggin' cute. I'm so glad I'm bi…_

Kiba sighs. "Fine…"

"I knew you couldn't resist my powerful pout. I can get a guy to murder someone with that. Almost happened too… I wonder if that guy got out of jail…" Kiba stares at Naruto.

"Eh… What?" Kiba asks.

"Never mind." Naruto grins. "Okay let's start from the beginning…"

Kiba nods and straps on his guitar. Naruto starts mouthing the count to start his song. The guitar started and Naruto began to sing. His smooth voice echoed through the music auditorium.

"_She smiled in a big way, the way a girl like that smiles  
when the world is hers and she held your eyes.  
Out in the breezeway down by the shore in the lazy summer  
and she pulled you in, and she bit your lip, and she made you hers.  
She looked deep into you as you lay together quiet in the grasp of dusk and summer…"_

Naruto and Kiba were so entranced in the music they didn't notice Sasuke enter the room. He stayed hidden listening. _Damn… This is really good. How am I supposed to compete with that…? Wait a second… Why compete when you can cheat?_ Sasuke smirked in the shadows as he pulls out some paper and a pen. _There is no way I'm going to let you win Uzumaki._

When the song finished Sasuke exited the room as stealthily as he entered.

"Alright! This is gonna be awesome Naru-chan!"

"Don't call me that! I'm not a damn girl! I'm a man!"

"I'm starting to agree with Sai… Do you have a dick?"

Naruto saw red. "WHAT?!" And that red color was Kiba's blood from the worst beating he was about to receive in his life. Naruto became ferocious like a lion on crack.

The door opened and a white eyed Hyuuga walked in. He stood staring at Naruto straddling Kiba. He coughs. "Am I interrupting something?"

During the week, Neji and Naruto had become good friends. The found out they had the same taste in music, they loved old horror movies, and that they were both gay. It shocked Naruto at first because he didn't even suspect that the school president that everyone looked up to batted for the same team. He began to become more fond of the Hyuuga, as the Hyuuga became more fond of him, hoping the other wouldn't notice

Naruto looks up shocked. "W-what? N-no, y-y-you not in-interrupting anything! It's not l-like that!"

"Thanks man! You just saved my life!" Kiba says enthusiastically.

"Ah, so that is what was going on. You know, I think you get expelled for murdering a fellow student, Naruto." He said with that sexy little smirk.

"B-but, can't I strangle him until he stops moving?" Naruto whines and throws in a cute little pout. A slight tint of pink shows up on Neji's pale cheeks. "That'd only get me detention, right?"

Neji clears his throat. "But of course. You may continue." He chuckles slightly.

"Hey man! I thought you were on my side! No fair!"

"Okay Kiba now hold still!" Kiba starts walking backwards with fright as Naruto slowly walks towards him. _This would be so sexy if he wasn't gonna murder me… Scratch that… He's fucking hot when he's mad._ Neji made no attempts to save him. Kiba saw an opening and ran for it.

"Damnit he got away." He pouted.

"You'll get him next time." Neji reassured him with a pat on the back. Naruto gave him a toothy grin. They stood in a slightly awkward silence staring at their feet, both trying to hide their blushes.

"Um… So what are you doing in the music auditorium?" Naruto asks curiously breaking the silence.

"I was fixing to practice my song."

"You're auditioning too? I didn't know that…"

"Well you would have known if you didn't bolt from the cafeteria the other day when I asked if you wanted me to go with you to sign up."

"I… I'm sorry about that." Naruto looks down at the carpeted floor.

"Hey, it's okay."

"No it's not. I was rude to you."

Neji walks over to Naruto. He didn't notice the close proximity of Neji. Slowly Neji places his hand underneath Naruto chin and tilts it up gently to get Naruto to look at him. He stood completely still. "It's okay. I'll forgive you, but… you have to listen to me practice my song."

"If that's my punishment I'll take it." Naruto whispered and looked into Neji's soft, warm eyes. At that moment Neji thought of all the other punishments that Naruto would take… in the bedroom, of course. He couldn't help but like the hyperactive blonde. Neji stepped in a little closer. Naruto could feel the heat off of Neji and feel the blood rush to his cheeks. Neji slowly leaned in looking in Naruto's cornflower blue eyes. Naruto's breath caught. Their faces were warm with each other's breath and their hearts were pounding in their ears. Naruto leaned in.

"Neji-san, are you in here?" was heard.

Neji and Naruto separated. _So close. _Rang through both of their minds.

"Oh, hello N-Naruto."

"Hi Hinata." He replied. "I think I will be going. Sorry I won't be able to stay and hear you practice Neji. Iruka will have a conniption if I'm late coming home." _What the hell!? We haven't even known each other that long. I mean… I've noticed him in the hallway, but I never thought he would be interested…_ He grabs his things and rushes off. _ I never thought I would be interested…_

Neji let out an exasperated sigh. "Damnit… So damn close."

"Did I do something wrong Neji-san?"

"No, Hinata-sama. Let's get practicing." Neji said slightly discouraged that Naruto didn't stay with him. He would have loved if the little blonde stayed to watch him practice. He liked to be just near him.

Naruto ran all the way back home into his room, ignoring Iruka's question of how his practice went, without stopping. Naruto sat down on his bed gasping for air. _Did that just happen? He almost kissed me! Gah… So close! He was so warm I thought I would catch fire. Eeee! Great now I'm squealing __like a little girl…_ Naruto laid back and the thoughts continued bubbling through his head as he stared at the ceiling. _How do I act around him now? He makes me so nervous… I can't avoid those eyes. _The thoughts slowly started to fade as Naruto fell asleep.


	4. I've Got Dreams To Heed

The next day went by extremely fast and Naruto was getting nervous about the auditions that would be starting in 20 minutes. He went up to the board to see what time he was auditioning. Needless to say he wasn't happy with the timing. _Great… I'm right after that bastard. Hmm… Neji's first though! I wonder what he's gonna sing…_ A slow smile crept up on his face.

The students were ushered into the auditorium to begin. Everyone was on edge wondering if they'd do well.

"Can I have your attention please?" Iruka said on stage. "Okay, each student participating will do their performance. The teachers will judge you based on the how well the performance is and how your stage presence is. The results of the auditions will be posted on Monday morning. The winner of the talent show will receive two tickets to a hot springs resort in Oofuka."

The students squealed at the news.

"First up, Neji Hyuuga. Please come on stage." Said one of the teachers acting as judge.

Neji strolled on stage with his guitar and Hinata who headed to the piano while he headed for the mike. He was wearing dark gray skinny jeans and a Nirvana shirt with cut of sleeves that left nothing to the imagination.

"This song is called _Earthquake_." So after he stated the songs name he began to sing and dear Kami was his voice sexy. Like liquid or smooth rich chocolate. The kind of voice that sent shivers up the spine and made you melt into a puddle of goo.

"_He had an earthquake on his mind  
I almost heard him cry out as I left him far behind  
and knew the world was crashing down around him  
I sink now to the ocean floor because I know that we are more but  
I've made this mess, I built this fire,  
Are you still mine?_

_Cause baby I'm not alright when you go I'm not fine  
please be all mine  
I never want you to go  
because I am all yours,  
so please be all mine."_

Naruto felt his heart start racing. He listened to Neji intently as he continued singing. Hanging on every word.

"_He had an earthquake on his mind  
apparently the kind that would bury us alive  
by putting all this weight on us forever  
I lie here on the ocean floor  
broken castle by the shore and  
I made this mess, I built this fire,  
Are you still mine?"_

Neji looked through the others auditioning in the crowded auditorium until his eyes landed on Naruto.

"_'Cause baby I'm not alright when you go I'm not fine  
please be all mine  
I never want you to go  
because I am all yours,  
so please be all mine_

_Let me save us, I've slaughtered us,  
I've murdered our love  
I can taste it, this blood in my mouth  
This knife in my lungs  
have I murdered our love?  
Have I murdered our love?"_

Naruto felt like crying at the beautiful lyrics and melody. He closed his eyes surrendering to the pleasant notes that made their way to his ears. _Who knew Neji was such an artist…? _

"_'Cause baby I'm not alright when you go I'm not fine  
please be all mine  
I never want you to go  
because I am all yours, so please be all mine_

_Cause baby I'm not alright when you....  
Baby I'm not alright when you go  
please be all mine  
I never want you to go  
because I am all yours,  
so please be all mine."_

"_Please be all mine."_ Neji whispered with such intensity in his eyes all the girls and even the guys swooned a bit. Naruto about passed out from the unhidden want and need in Neji's voice.

_Why is he making me feel this way…?_ Naruto put his hand over his heart in attempt to slow its beating. He watched Neji and Hinata exit the stage.

Neji looked over his shoulder on last to look at Naruto. _I hope he understands how I feel now…_

"Next up, Gaara Sabuka." A voice was heard.

Gaara came out with his siblings. And, oh boy, was he a hunk a hunk a burnin' love. He came out in tight leather pants with leather combat boots that came up to about mid-calve. His shirt was red but it was torn in the front, like an animal slashed it, showing off his well-sculpted body.

"This is The Widow." The sound came out was unexpected. It wasn't hard heavy metal as everyone expected it to be. It was better.

"_He's got fasting black lungs  
Made of clove splintered shards  
they're the kind that will talk  
through a wheezing of coughs _

_And, I hear him every night  
In every pore  
And every time he just makes me warm."_

No one was expecting so much emotion in the lyrics and each note he sang.

"_Freeze without an answer  
Free from all the shame  
Must I hide?  
Cause I'll never, never sleep alone."_

The words hit home with Naruto and reminded him of all the time he spent with Sasuke, his Sasuke.. He didn't understand how one person could mean so much and become your entire world or how alone he had felt before he had met him.

"_Look at how they flock to him  
from an isle of open sores  
He knows that the taste is such  
such to die for."_

He thought of how Sasuke chose popularity over being with him. Instead of loving and trusting him, he chose to be with fakes. _Did Sasuke think I was playing a joke with him when I was with him?_ _Did he really think I was pranking him? All I ever was to him was the real me… I guess he just couldn't handle being with the "dead last."_ He sighed.

"…_Oh lord Said I'm bloodshot for sure  
Pale runs the ghost  
Swollen on the shore _

_Every night  
in every pore  
The scales that do slither  
Deliver me from…"_

"Well at least I'm free from him now." Naruto whispered.

"What did you say Naruto?" Shikamaru whispered.

"I said that he was really good." Naruto lied. Shikamaru quirked his eyebrow but didn't question him.

"_Freeze without an answer  
Free from all the shame  
Then I'll hide Cause I'll never  
Never sleep alone _"

As quickly as he was on the stage Gaara left just as quickly leaving the audience to ponder the meaning of the song.

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, please come on stage."

Kiba groaned along with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

"This song is called Gimme More." Sakura said as she winked at Sasuke.

"This is gonna be a disaster…" Kiba whined. The rest nodded.

Music started playing from the speakers. _Are they gonna freakin' lip sync?!_ Was the thought on everyone's mind. The girls began to sway their hips seductively and move their lips to match the words being sung. _Ewwww!!! The pink blob dances!_ Was on all of the gay populations mind.

Jiraiya and Ebisu were having a field day. Jiraiya writing notes for his next book, giggling and Ebisu with the blood dripping from his nose.

"It won't be fair if they get into the contest just for dancing like sluts…" Shikamaru stated lazily. The rest of the boys agreed.

The song came to an end. "Thank KAMI! That was horrible. Stupid sluts." Kiba hollered. Naruto put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Kiba… ha ha ha… we… ha ha… need to be backstage we're after Sasuke." He said his name with venom. A couple of odd singers came on. Even a comedy duo that had everyone laughing.

"Sasuke is next." Naruto said.

"Sasuke Uchiha, please begin." Iruka said with disdain.

Kiba and Naruto were now backstage waiting for their turn discussing last minute chord changes.

"This is a song I'd like to call Dusk and Summer." As soon as Naruto and Kiba heard the name of the song their heads snapped towards the stage and they ran to the right wing of the stage.

" _She smiled in a big way,  
the way a girl like that smiles  
when the world is hers and she held your eyes  
out in the breezeway down by the shore in the lazy summer  
and she pulled you in, and she bit your lip, and she made you hers  
she looked deep into you as you lay together quiet in the grasp of dusk and summer…"_

"WHAT THE HELL?! THAT'S MY FUCKING SONG!" Naruto freaked out. He ran back stage. His fists curled and uncurled.

Meanwhile, those who heard Naruto practicing the song with Kiba were the ones who critiqued it. They were all thinking, _"HOW THE HELL DID THAT BASTARD GET NARUTO'S SONG!?"_

"_But you've already lost [3x  
when you only had barely enough to hang on."_

"Naruto, listen. Wait Naruto! Calm down!"

"Calm down! Calm fucking down! How can you fucking say that when he stole my song! MY SONG! MY FEELINGS!" Naruto picked up a chair that was sitting next to the end of the curtain and threw it at the wall. Kiba tried to grab Naruto to calm him. Naruto threw a punch at Kiba, he dodged it and wrapped his arms around a thrashing Naruto. He stilled and began to shake from the rage and betrayal he felt, once again caused by Sasuke. Naruto clung to Kiba and cried.

"It's not fair Kiba. He stole my song, my words, and my emotions! It was my song! What am I gonna do now?!" He cried, tears pouring out of his sapphire eyes. "I can't sing the same song as him!"

"I don't know… Do you… uh… do you think you could wing it?"

"Oh yeah Kiba I'm just gonna pull a song right out of my ass…" He said sarcastically, still sniffling.

"…_She said, "no one is alone the way you are alone"  
and you held her looser than you would have if you ever could have known  
some things tie your life together, in slender threads and things to treasure  
days like that should last and last and last."_

"Well I think you're going to have too. There's no other way!"

Sasuke walked back stage looking smug. "What did you think of my song?"

"Bastard… you mean my song." Naruto growled and took a swing at his head. Sasuke dodged it. "It's a good thing I have a song better than that one!"

" I doubt it." Sasuke smirked.

"You're just jealous that I'm a musical genius and you're not, Teme." Naruto said vehemently.

Sasuke glared at Naruto then left chuckling at his ex-lover's predicament.

"Do you really have a song or were you just bluffing?" Kiba asked timidly.

"I've got nothing."

"Oh well that's great. Work with it…" He replied sardonically. "That dumbass almost lover of yours is gonna get away with stealing your song!"

"That's it!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"That's what?"

"Almost lover! I can wing it off of that! Kiba you're a genius." He grabbed Kiba's face and gave him a big smooch on the lips. Naruto ran off as he heard his name being called on stage, leaving a blushing Kiba behind. _Wow… his lips are so soft. __Thank Kami I'm bi!_ He grinned.

Naruto walked on to the stage and towards the mike.

"I want all of you to clear your minds and thoughts. Don't talk. Don't think. Just listen. This is Almost Lover." Naruto said trying to get them to listen to the song before he was booed off stage.

He walked over to the piano and set up the mike. He sat there for a second thinking where to begin. It started soft. The tinkling of notes was melancholy and whispered of heart ache.

"_Your fingertips across my skin  
the palm trees swaying in the wind.  
Images._

_You sang me Spanish lullabies,  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick."_

It was beautifully chilling. Goosebumps went up the back of their arms and they shivered.

"_Well I never wanted see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me."_

Naruto looked up and looked around the audience to see if he had their attention. They were all on the edge of their seats waiting for him to continue. No one knew just how talented he was. They were beginning to feel sorry for never paying attention to the musical Einstein.

"_Goodbye my almost lover  
Goodbye my hopeless dream.  
I'm tryin' not to think about you.  
Why can't you just let me be._

_So long my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Shoulda known you'd bring me heart ache  
Almost lovers always do."_

Neji couldn't help but stare at his angel. Well not his, but soon to be, hopefully… He wanted Naruto, no, needed him. _I'm in love…_ thought a dazed Hyuuga.

"_We walked along crowded streets  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
you told me you'd never let me forget these  
Images  
No…_

_Well I never wanted see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me.."_

With each new note the crowd began to even feel guilty for their wrongdoing and bullying. The next words came pouring out of Naruto's mouth before he could even stop them. They rolled off his tongue with such emotion, such painful heart ache. He looked at Sasuke, to show him just how badly he had been hurt.

"_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning without you on my mind  
so your gone and I'm haunted  
and I bet you were just fine.  
Do I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?"_

A tear slid down Naruto's cheek. He paused and took a shaky breath. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of his ex-lover. _Did I really hurt him that badly?_ Ran through his mind.

"_Goodbye my almost lover  
Goodbye my hopeless dream.  
I'm tryin' not to think about you.  
Why won't you just let me be._

_So long my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
Shoulda known you'd bring me heart ache  
Almost lovers always do."_

Naruto stood up from the piano and walked away towards the back stage. Kiba was waiting for him in the wings. Naruto walked straight up to him, put his arms around Kiba, and began to cry. Kiba did the same and put his arms around Naruto to ground him, to make sure he wasn't going to leave to do something stupid. Shikamaru and Chouji ran up to them winded. They saw Naruto and gathered around him to comfort him.

Neji also ran back stage but didn't go up to Naruto. He watched as Naruto cried shaking like a leaf. Neji felt something grip at his heart. He thought he was suffocating. _Oh Naruto… Don't cry. It pains me to see you like this. I promise to heal your heart. Just don't cry… please…_

"That was the last candidate for the auditions. Everyone please exit the auditorium while we discuss who will be placed in the talent show. Those who will be entering will be posted on the board in front of the office on Monday. Thank you." Iruka announced.

Everyone exited out of the auditorium.

Iruka walked up to Naruto who was about to leave and pulled him into a hug.

"Are you gonna be okay Na-chan?" Iruka whispered in his ear. Naruto nodded.

"How 'bout we go to the beach this weekend? Maybe it'd take your mind off things. That'd be nice, right?"

"Yeah, that's sounds good. Can I bring a friend?" Naruto looked up questioningly. Iruka gave it the 'go ahead' look and smiled.

"Hey Kiba! Do you want to go to the beach this weekend!?" Naruto hollered with a fake smile across the room.

"SURE!" was the excited reply.

Neji's eyes lingered on Naruto as he and Kiba left. He sighed with sad eyes,_ Don't act like your happy, Naruto. _He sighed again. _Until Monday, my blue-eyed friend…_

1. Earthquake- The Used

2. The Widow- Mars Volta

3. Gimme More- Britney Spears (eeeewwww!!! GAAHH!! Falls over dead)

4. Dusk and Summer- Dashboard Confessional

5. Almost Lover- A fine frenzy

I suggest you listen to all of the songs, 'cause they are freaking amazing... except Gimme More or as I dub it... Gimpy Whore...

Almost Lover is sung by a woman but imagine a Jason Mraz kind of voice for Naruto if you will.

I love Jason Mraz... I'm adding him to my rape list.

Okay I'm hope you like the new chapter and I'll work on the next one as soon as possible. : )


	5. Chapter 5

Hey folks.

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating at all. I've been really busy with school and drama. I know, I know. Save the drama for your mama. It's been a nightmare really.

Honestly, I forgot where I was going with the story so I decided to edit it and maybe that'll give me more initiative to write more. I think I was moving a little too fast with the story so I'm going to slow it down a bit and create more chapters.

Hopefully you wonderful people will forgive my absence. I will try my best to continue on with the story. Also, if you have any input or anything just hit me up on a message.

Thank you! 


End file.
